A Judgmental World
by ChemicalGZ
Summary: Two detectives, Jennifer Sampson and Chris Foster are hired to work for a vigilante organization known as the New World Order. Together they embark on trips all over the world catching criminals and meeting new allies. However, they also uncover dark secrets hidden within their world and come to learn more about the powers that exist with them. Will they manage to reveal the truth?
1. Prologue

**Humans, interesting creatures that have developed overtime much like any other animal living within Earth. Much hasn't changed**

 **As time went by, shortly after the world was starting to gain more human population, a rather unexpected turn of events occured. Something that wouldn't be possible at all, but it happened.**

 **Just like something from a fairy tale or a superhero comic, some humans were born with powers and abilities. Be it the ability to fly, to create water and manipulate it, heal people without requirement of medical assistance, have superhuman strength, etc.**

 **But even with that, the outcome of events occurring around the world didn't change, one little bit. Wars all around the globe broke out, for different idealisms, opinions, and judgement upon people. Especially when these new types of humans began to emerge.**

 **How should they be treated? Are they any different from us? Are they to blame for these events unfolding? Where were they when we needed them as our heroes? Why have some of them caused mischief? Should they be classified as criminals as a whole?**

 **All of these questions surfaced, they wanted an answer. For they thought, these type of people could aid them rather than kill them. Because of this, they themselves became a part of rude remarks, treatment, and painted as bad people.**

 **Under this coat of a dark era however, factions and organizations around the world began to rise up, for good and bad. Some were dedicated to protect the superhumans, help them out and spread awareness that they are just like every normal human and should be treated as such. While others were dedicated to eradicate these "monsters", by any means necessary. To get them jailed up or even killed, taken their human rights away and should be treated as nothing more but "freaks of nature".**

 **To this current day, these types of opinions and actions are still present. Laws have already taken place regarding this subject however. Further splitting down the thoughts about these humans.**

 **1.-Superhumans are prohibited to use their powers, unless they are used for a logical and good reason. Never for causing any type of criminal action, otherwise they would be breaking the law like a normal human would for doing the same thing.**

 **2.-Superhumans are to be treated equally as any human, that also includes for their race, sexual orientation, gender, beliefs, disabilities and mental illnesses.**

 **3.-Superhuman experimentation/creation of said superhuman is strictly prohibited.**

 **4.- In case of a superhuman being created, they must have a special barcode tattoo/attached to their skin. Their treatment should be no different from a natural born superhuman and a human.**

 **However, with criminal activity scaling up with superhumans, the public has been taking action and demands the government to tight up more the laws against these people, even having the punishments to be more severe. In response to this outcry, the government has now started to act and progressively add new rules and punishments.**

 **But even with that...a vigilante organization, known as the New World Order has arise. To stop criminal activity from everywhere, from anyone. Even if the results may end up resulting on catastrophic actions caused by them. Should they be stopped? Are they tainting the superhumans' name even more? What they are doing is right or wrong and justified? Should they lose their rights after all?...That's up to you to decide.**


	2. Chapter 1: It's a new day

_Ugh...what a pain..._

 **A man muttered to himself, slowly waking up from his slumber thanks to his alarm clock ringing endlessly and loudly. He groggily grabbed the clock and turned it off, placing it again next to his bed and proceeded to rise up, only to sit down yawning and scratching his exhausted eyes**. _Another day, another reminder of wanting to die,_ **he thought.**

 **After a few minutes of regaining his eyesight back, he stood up and headed towards the bathroom. Started up the faucet, left the water flowing until it filled a good chunk of the sink, submerging his face into it in an effort to completely shake up his fatigue, and pulls his head out of it completely wet.**

 **He looked to himself on the mirror, water drips coming from his already messed up blue hair, staring deep to his own worn out blue eyes.** _Just look at you man, you're fucked,"_ **he said while grabbing a towel and drying off his face.** _If only this opportunity happened a long time ago, I wouldn't be a mess...but it appears, God had some faith in me after all, huh? I hope it's not too little too late._

 **He threw the towel onto the towel rack, and walked out the bathroom. Put his black boots on, suited up with dark grey hoodie with a peculiar design, black fingerless gloves and went to the kitchen to prepare himself some coffee.** _Only thing that keeps me going other than my sense of justice against criminals...heh._ **he said, watching the coffee leak down into his mug.** _25 year old dude, with only 3 years of service as a detective...well, to be fair...only enjoyment I ever got from living really. I'm hoping my life will be interesting from now on...and better._ **Right as he finished that thought, he turned off the coffee machine, grabbed his mug and took a sip, enjoying the bitter taste of the coffee while he saw outside his window the dawn blue sky, as if it was a beauty to behold.**

 **He further monologued about his opinions on life**. _Life is surely strange,_ **he said, taking another sip of his coffee with a smile, still viewing outside his window.** _One day you're appreciating everything that has happened to you so far, feeling lucky to still be alive and how life is treating you nicely, that everyone is supportive to you and nothing can stop you._ **He stopped drinking from his coffee, and now his smile turned into a frown, looking down at the floor.** _Then the next day, everything fucking sucks. You just wished you weren't alive anymore, that life is treating you like garbage, you feel everyone is living happy go lucky except you, that people are assholes towards you or never gave a damn about you, and sooner or later things will wound up getting worse..._ **He finished off drinking his coffee, placed the mug near the dishwasher, headed to his front door and opened it up, going outside anxious for what lies ahead of him from now on.**

 **Meanwhile, in another house, a sleeping young woman is laying down on her bed in a messy state. As soon as her alarm clock rang, she screamed and fell from her bed onto the floor.** "Agh, dang it!" **she said, annoyed and angry by the abrupt awakening, slowly getting up.** "I keep forgetting to turn the darn volume down...jeez." **She got up, stretched her back while yawning, fixed her bed spotless, and sat down on her chair facing towards the vanity mirror, and started brushing her caramel medium hair with exhausted eyes.**

 _Well, today's the big day, ain't it?,_ **She thought.** _I reckon this will be a good career choice, even if it's risky..., sure I'd coulda just went for somethin' like working as a farmer like my aunt or picked an everyday job._ **She finished brushing her hair, took off her pajamas and started to put on a blue white flannel shirt, dark blue jeans with brown chaps and brown spurred boots.** _But, that's just not on me, ya know? I rather be a hero to everyone, I want em to be assured the world's a safe place, as long as we are standing, we are for sure cleanin' the streets from them baddies,_ **She said, while putting on her custom belt engraved with the Lady of Justice, and a brown cowboy hat, with a golden sash wrapped around it.**

 **She made her way to the house's basement and upon entering it, she took 2 clean silver platinum revolvers laying next to a handful of dusty weapons, as if they were never used before, and placed them on the holsters she attached to her belt. After that, she began to unwrap her hand wraps that appeared to be dirty and worn, placed them on top of the weapons' case, and started to cover her hands with new ones.**

 _I hope I don't need to get my hands dirty, though..._ , **she said worried.** _"I know there's ways that we can stop criminal activity without the need of using force, but I'm not sure I'm ready to do that given the occasion...suppose I shoulda taken that in consideration first, huh?"_

 **After she finished covering her hands with new hand wraps, she grabbed the old ones, headed out the basement, placed them in the trash can, and opened up the front door of her house, going outside. Just as she took a few steps onwards, she saw the same man from earlier, standing out her house with his back leaned against the fence, smoking without a care.**

"Don't suppose you're Jennifer Sampson, hm?" **, he greeted, with the cigar still in his mouth and turned around, looking at her.**

"Oh, uhm...yeah, and who ya might be sir...?" **, she asked quizzically, wondering why this man knew who she was.**

 **After blowing out smoke and a short pause, he stopped leaning on the fence and blankly stared at her, before plainly saying.**

"Chris Foster, a detective like you in the same organization we were both hired for."

 **Jennifer still doubting if the man can be trusted or not, placed her hands subtlety on the revolvers she was carrying.**

"Listen, here partner...you're gonna need much more than that to convince me, that organization is well known afterall." **She slowly started to pull out the revolvers from their holsters, but not completely yet.** "And I never heard about yer name either."

 **Chris flickered his cigar, making ash drop to the ground, dumped the cigar along and stamped it out.** "I'm not amused, considering I'm not popular like you, or I ever was." **he said and got closer to her while he placed his hands inside his hoodie's pocket.**

 **Jennifer cautiously walks back, with a worried expression painted on her face and quickly pulled out the revolvers.** "Ya better back off and not get any closer to me." **she said her voice rather shaky due to the nature of the situation and unsure if she was willing to kill someone so early**

 **But despite that, Chris kept walking closer to her uncaringly about the possible outcome, and notably began making movement inside his hoodie's pockets. Jennifer abruptly crashes her back against her door's house after she took some steps back, and pointed her guns directly into Chris' direction still shivering, scared that she might have to pull the trigger or she'd end up dying.**

"N-not one m-more step, o-or, I'll b-blow your head off!" **She shouted at Chris stuttering, but even with that, he kept approaching her and eventually, was close to her and started to pull something out off his hoodie. As soon Jennifer saw him do that, she laid her fingers on the triggers of the revolvers and started to sweat, alarmed.**

"I SAID, BACK OFF!"


End file.
